Immortal Blood
by E.Blackbird
Summary: Akira Himawari is someone special, and yet, she doesn't know it. She do know she has gifts that compete easily against a Pureblood's.But, she doesn't know of her past, she doesn't remember e vampires can't resist her scent, hardly. Is she safe within that school dedicated to peace? Is her destiny lying in the past yet to be revealed?Will she ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Cross Academy_

I looked over the huge metal gates of the elite school, my luggage in hands, since I hadn't brought much. I looked at the sky, there was some time before the first period to begin and I had to first: go see the chairman, second: get to my appointed room to place my luggage into desks and third, finally going to class without falling asleep. A really great day. Yay. I am so over excited…

I sighed, as the huge portal opened itself as I presented myself to the camera, seriously, who does have that kind of security anyway? It's like a prison or something. I finally decided to walk, slowly but surely, towards the main building. The whole school had such a sophisticated air that it was almost giving me goosebumps. Almost. Why the hell did I want to enroll in that school anyway? Oh right it was the result of a debt I had lost. Damn that Naoki.

As the wind blew my long auburn hair high in the air, almost tangling them, I opened the door by pushing it with my hips. So unladylike, I know, but it's not like I care anyway.

'' Chairman's office, chairman office...'' I muttered several times to myself, as I looked at the plan. After I had found it, I walked towards it, panicking a little. Even though enrolling in this prestigious school wasn't my first choice, I didn't want to be labelled as the black sheep on the first day of school because I wandered around the school ground.

Well, not like I could miss the chairman's office, I mean you would have to be blind to miss it.I sighed and entered the office, the door was already opened. As I looked over the office, i wondered about my new chairman's personnality. The chairman was nowhere to be . There was a bell on the desk and I tapped on it, as it made a shrill noise.

Thsi office looked a little odd, calm, books everywhere. Only seconds after, a man with light brown hair tied into a ponytail entered. He also wore glasses. And... he was wearing a femine apron with a pink heart on it. I tilted my head ans sighed at the same time. I do hope this man is not the chairman, or else I really lose all hope in this school.

A girl of my age entered after him, she had short dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She gave of the air of wore the dark blue uniform, so I guess she was in the Day class.

''Oh, my, you must be the new student, Himawari Akira-san, is that right?'' He asked, as he untied the apron from around his waist and put it down on the desk.

He is the chairman. Oh god.

He walked towards me without any expression that could tell me of his thoughts and he grabbed my cheeks with his thumbs and index, pulling them hard.'' You are so cute!'' He said, as he pulled them again. It hurts!

''Could you let go of me? I asked politely, as he let me go, beaming me a smile.

'' Now then, you will be in Day class, but I suppose you already knew will lead you to your room. Oh, and you don't have a and by the way, I am Kaien Cross and this is my daughter'' He said, turning on himself to show the girl from earlier.

I looked over the brown-haired girl. _So her name is Yuki, huh? It fits her. _I walked afer her, as she gave me a reassuring smile.

'' My father might be a little odd, but you will be used to him in no time.''

I tilted my head a little to the side. How could someone who looked immature ,and kind of acted as if he was still a teenager, have such a responsible daughter? Ahh the mysteries of life...

'' What is the position you hold in this school?''

'' Oh? I am a disciplinary commitee member, with some other people. We keep the students in track.''

'' The way you say it,you make it sound as if that school was a prison or something.''

She giggled.'' Of course not, but, well, the day class female students often try to sneak up glances on the night class, in the middle of the they are supposed to sleep in their beds.''

'' That's sound awfully boring.'' I said, chuckled and shook her head at the same time.'' Even I, who always attended this school, do not understand the infatuations of the girls on the Night Class. They are normal people.''

Luggage in hand, I followed her in silence, as she told me about the school, how it works and everything.

''Every student in the Day class is in the Sun dorms. Those in the Night class are in the Mood dorm.''

'' It's quite simple to remember, actually.''

'' And yet, the girls who tries to sneak into their mansion look awfully surprised to have mistaken the Moon dorm for the Sun dorms. Girls can be weird sometimes.''She said, as we got out of the main building making our way towards the Sun we were walking towards the door, talking about her, about which class she likes the best, she always glanced at me, making sure I wasn't uncomfortable. What a thoughtful girl.

When she saw I already had my hands full with my belongings, she opened the man door of the dorms for me, with a kind smile. She stood in front of me and I realised she was a little smaller than me, only centimeters smaller than me, in led me through the dorm and , finally, we stopped in front of my bedroom, I guessed. Room 66.

She opened the door, and there was only one bed, against the wall in the back. Under the window, well, it's not like I care about the location of the bed in the room, I will only sleep there anyway. I put down my luggages and pulled out the things I needed for History.

At least, I liked History, not like P.E. Too exhausting for me. I am a library rat after all. A notebook, the book of history, and a pencil case, nothing more. Not even my cellphone! I am not like those girls who go crazy over texts. I don't live for my cellphone, I only use it for emergency.

'' I do hope you will like our school.'' She said, her eyes closed, her brows raised in a happy expression. I didn't answer her and left my newly appointed room, Yuki following me.'' You don't have to show me where to go, I'll find it by myself. If it's a bother.'' I said, turning a little my head towards Yuki.

'' Oh, I don't mind, really, plus, we are going to be in the same class, so the least I could do is showing you the way.'' She said, as she stood beside me.

I raised an eyebrow. Was she that kind of really good girl? Or was she just playing an act? No one ever cared about me much, trying to stay far away from me. She tilted his head a little to the side, peering curiously into my eyes.'' Is something wrong?''

''... No.'' I answered after a moment.

She then shrugged and walked in front of me. Curiously, I didn't mind her presence as much as I did others. She then began to talk about how great it is to have a new student in her class. She also told me she would introduce her friends to me. And here I thought I would have some peace… I have to call Naoki later, as promised. Or else he will have my head, and I want to keep it.

We both entered the room, me slightly behind her, as I stood straight. Yuki walked quickly towards another girl. She had short wavy light-brown hair with hazel eyes.

'' Yori, I introduce you Himawari Akira-san, she will be in our class from now on.''Yuki said, as she sat down next to her. I bowed my head a little to her.

'' It's a pleasure to meet you, Yori-san.''

She smiled. She looked so calm it made me fell less nervous than before. I really am not great in socializing. I quickly walked away, trying to put distance between me and the students. I far to the back, next to a window, as I looked away. I looked outside, eager for the class to finish just to be able to go see my horse in the stables. Spartan.

Silence suddenly filled the classroom as a thud was heard near me. I looked to the side to see a silver-haired boy sitting there. He had great features, I suppose but what intrigued me the most was the color of his eyes. A mix of silver and lavender.

And he looked totally pissed off. He looked at me and glared, as I sighed and brought my attention towards something much nicer to think about. I tapped my fingers lightly on the desk as I waited for the teacher to enter and begin his lesson.

He entered. He was tall, had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore old-fashioned glasses and the girl squealed. Well, he WAS good-looking. He was wearing a light grey pull, a white blouse and a red bowtie. Dark pants.

I began to tap on the desk again and heard a grunt from my neighbor. ''Stop it.'' The silver-haired boy growled.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I frowned slightly.

There was a strange smell in the air. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. That weird scent was coming from the silver-haired boy. Since I was little, my smelling skill was far greater than anyone, and Naoki would call me his 'Little wolf'.

'' There is a strange smell lingering around.'' I quietly said. From the corner of my eye, I saw his body tense up.'' Yeah, it smells weird… I can't quite put my finger on it.'' I said, as I tapped my lips with my fingers.

It was gunpowder's scent.

'' Gunpowder. Mixed with blood I guess'' I whispered, as I put my chin in the palm of my hand, which was held up by the elbow against the desk. I heard a little gasp coming from the angry little man.'' Or maybe it's just my imagination.'' I whispered, as I shook my head.

It must have been my imagination. Why would it smell like gunpowder anyway?

It had been a while since the class had started and I glanced towards my neighbor. I almost laughed when I saw his sleeping form. I took out another page of notes and began writing down everything, I had written, still taking notes from the teacher at the same time.

…

Boring… in how many minutes will the bell ring? I want to eat…

Poor boy, he was sleeping on his book, totally exhausted. Heh, maybe I will hand him over the copy of the notes I took… maybe.

The bell rang and I looked over the sleeping boy, my chin in my hand, as I shook the boy's shoulder. He wouldn't move an inch. Such a heavy sleeper. I sighed and slid, extremely cautiously, the notes I decided to give him and slid it between the pages. With a little personal comment joined to them. I wonder how he will react… oh well, not my business anyway.

Yuuki-san came over me and tugged me by the arm, as I followed the young woman through the halls.

'' It is time for the Night class to go to the dorms. And I have to keep the Day Class students in line. Come with me, you will be able to see them!''

'' I am not sure I want to, Yuuki-san.'' I answered her after a moment.

'' Come on! My, my, you really are a quiet girl, aren't you?'' She said while giggling. Still she didn't give up and she had such a firm grip on my wrist for such a tiny figure…

She brought me outside, towards the huge metal gates separating us from… something, I guess. The short brown-haired girl let go of my wrist, as she walked over the huge crowd of screaming fan girls. Screaming fan girls going ' Kya kya kya kya'. I could feel my patience fading away really quickly. I walked over the girls, my hands linked behind my back. Yuuki-san looked like she had quite a difficult time holding back the fan girls.

I wore my dark, cold expression like I do almost every day and walked towards the crowd.

'' Oi, ladies'' I said, a little louder than I ever thought I could.

Lots of pair of eyes stared at me. I cleared my throat, with a blank expression.

'' Can you please put yourselves in line? Or else you will be making trouble for your precious idols.'' I said, as I tilted my head. They immediately lined up into lines and I sighed. I will never know why I hold such an authority over people, even if I just met them. Yuuki-san turned around, only to find the girls lined up and looked totally devastated, as if she didn't understand a thing.

Me? I was reading a book on a branch of a tree; I totally didn't care for that night class. Not worth my attention. Even though it's not polite and a lady shouldn't act like that.

''Himawari-san, what are you doing up in the tree?'' Asked a calm voice and I looked down and I saw Yori looking up at me. I sighed and jumped down, with all grace I could gather.

'' I was reading an interesting book, you see.''

'' You are not going to see the Night class?''

'' Why should I ? Are they special enough for me to actually want to see them?'' I asked, curious and walked towards the crowd.

I saw a group of young person wearing white uniforms walking straight. There was a tall boy with dark brown hair and garnet eyes. He looked quite responsible. Another one was shorter than the tall boy, and he had piercing blue eyes with mid-long blond hair brushed towards the back. He was pointing at the girls like a gun and making 'BANG' and the girls would faint. Oh my, a ladies man. Another was really tall, had orange hair and amber eyes. He looked quite… calm. Even though the girls would call him Wild-senpai… There was one with mahogany hair and icy blue eyes. Another one with short blond hair and green eyes. There were three girls with them. One with venetian blonde hair into two ponytails. Another one with really long hair. The boys from the day class were calling her Ruka-senpai, it must be her name.

'' Is my heart supposed to throb at their sight?'' I glanced at her and she simply smiled.

'' Not at all. I don't understand these girls, but it's good to know not all of them are not y over them. They are not that special anyway.''

'' At least a woman who understand that.'' Said a masculine voice. I glanced towards the way it came from and saw the boy with silver-hair standing there.

'' Oh, Sleepy Boy.'' I said with a calm voice, as I saw him frown.

'' Oh, Zero, you're late, as usual.'' Said a voice behind us and we turned around to see Yuki-san, hands on her hips. ''Well, thanks to the new student, I didn't need your help, Zero.'' She said, as she gestured towards me.

I hadn't realised before, but with the crowd that had been formed, we had been pushed into the Night class's way.

Oh god, I feel many stares on me. Great. And I don't even like attention.


	2. The Night Class

_The Night Class_

I sighed a little. Every Night Class students were staring at me, and I sighed again. The young boy with bright blonde-hair and piercing blue eyes walked to me and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. ''What is your name, cutie?'' I sighed again and tried to pull away.

'' My name is none of your concern, I can assure you.''

'' This is where you are wrong, sweetheart, every pretty faces are of my concern.''

''Not mine.'' I argued, as I stayed calm.

He tilted his head a little to the side.'' You are not like the other girls, are you?''

'' No, I am not. I don't fall easily for boy's charm. In fact, it's the other way around.''I sighed heavily, as his grip on me only got tighter than blonde boy slid his finger along my cheek and as soon as his finger touched me, I felt odd and I frowned.

The one who seemed like the leader walked towards us. His reddish brown eyes staring at the both of us.'' Aidou, I think you are making that young woman quite uncomfortable.''

Even I, who is not easily impressed, almost felt overwhelmed by his blue-eyes boy named Aidou let go of me at the same time the dark-haired boy asked him. Wow. Such a great , since he had pulled me to his chest, I wasn't standing straight and fell on my side, as a rock cut my palm, blood flood out of the wound. I looked at it, and frowned.

'' How rude, letting a girl fall on her legs.'' I said, as I stood up.'' Well, no matter.''

'' Are you okay?'' Asked me the quite handsome dark-haired boy. He looked more mature than anyone and he tried to reach to me with his hand, which I avoided swiftly.'' I am quite alright, thank you.''

A slight surprise flashed through his garnet my ears caught a snicker coming from behind me. The whole Night class wasn't that special. It's true they were all a little good-looking, but not enough for the girls to go on rampage.

Yuki-san came to me and linked her arms with mine. ''Everyone,this is Himawari Akira-san. Akira-san, this is the Night class.'' I raised an eyebrow at them and bowed my head a little, as a greeting. '' It's a pleasure to meet all of you.''

'' It's a pleasure for us too, Himawari-san.'' Said the dark-haired boy with his calm voice. I then brought my attention back to my book.

'' Cain!She doesn't care about us!'' Said the blond haired-boy to the orange haired one.

''So?'' Said the boy named Cain said, the one who was called Wild.

'' I can't believe it! She didn't fall for my love gun!''

I closed my book rather forcefully and looked towards Yuki-san.'' I'll go back to class.''

She tilted her head a little to the side.'' Oh, alright, thank you for your time I have trouble keeping the Day class students in line, can I ask for your help?''

'' It would be my pleasure.I'll take my leave, later, prefects.'' I said and walked away, my book in hand.

Kaname looked at the new student as she left, her auburn hair gracefully bouncing as she walked off. What had mesmerized him were her eyes. A mix of emerald green and lime. They were indifferent. He was surprised she didn't swoon over them like most of the girl looked quite calm, collected, composed. And smart, polite. And, as Aidou said, she didn't care about them.

Aidou, next to him snickered.'' Challenge accepted.''

''Thinking of a woman's heart as a challenge is not a good thing, Aidou.''

'' At least a woman with some common sense.'' Kiryuu said with a smirk. Oh how the silver-haired boy hsted the night class. hated the night class.

Kaname Kuran brushed his hair back with his hand, and straightened his would have to investigate that young woman. There was something...odd about her. Of course, she was strikingly beautiful but that was not what seemed way she didn't want to be touched by him or Aidou seemed a little odd. Maybe she just doesn't like to be touched.

'' Don't tell me you are interested in her,Kuran-sempai.'' Said Zero, sarcastically.

'' I am interested in every student.''

I looked at the English teacher. She was small, and round. Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was less than thirty years old.

_'' Today, we will recite book sentences. Practicing your try advanced conversation.I will give you a subject and you will talk about it, understood?'' _The teacher said, in english, with a cheerful voice.

The students looked like they didn't quite understand what she had said. Well, I did, at least.

She looked over at me_.'' You are the new student, aren't you?''_

_''Yes, indeed I am.'' _I answered her in english.'' _Oh my, darling, you talk fluently in english, don't you ?''_

_'' Yes, in fact, I do. English is my second language.''_

She smiled brightly_.''Good! you please go read the twelve sentences at the page sixty-one?''_

_''Of...''_ I saw that I did not have the book needed.'' _...Um, I don't have the book.'' _I said, as I tilted my head a little to the right side. I had no problem talking in english, ever sice I was little.

_'' Oh, no problem, my dear, you will use Zero's book with him.''_

I looked over the sleeping form next to me. _'' Um, he is sleeping.'' _ I said, in english.

_'' Oh, really? That little...''_ She then turned her attention towards the blackboard, took the chalk eraser and turned towards us. She threw it with all the strength she had towards me and the silver-haired boy. I leaned my head down and heard a loud thud with swears. I looked at the second prefect and chuckled. His hair was completely covered with chalk powder, even his face.

'' PFFFFT!'' I turned to the other direction so he wouldn't see my shoulders shake from the laughter.

''What, do you think this is funny?'' A voice asked me and I turned around to meet the boy with lavender eyes.'' As a matter of fact,I do.'' I said with a really small smile. He growled and turned around, his chin in the palm of his hand. Oh my, such a touchy man. Susceptive.

I moved closer with my chair, as the silver-haired boy glanced my way, angrily.'' May I?'' He muttered something.'' I am sorry, but can you please repeat? I didn't hear what you said.'' I pleaded, embarassed that I couldn't hear what he had just said. '' Don't get on my nerves.'' I tilted my head to the right, as he stared at me form the corner of his eye.'' Is that a yes?'' He rolled his eyes at me and I chuckled.'' Yes, it is, now come closer before I change my mind.''

I moved closer to him, our knees almost brushing against each other's_._

_''Now, then, Himawari-san, please read the sentence I mentioned some minutes ago.''_

_''Sure. As the moon lit the lake, the two young person stared at the silver satellite, holding each other's wind swirling around them, lifting the girl's hair high in the night sky, brushing against their skin. To them, it felt like a magical night.'' _I said with a perfect language.

_'' Oh my goodness, you have no accent! Like an English woman! Like me!''_

_''_It was one of the most embarassing things I ever said.'' I whispered, as I grimaced, winced of disgust.

My neighbor sneered.'' No kidding. She likes love novels way too much.''

'' My thoughts exactly.'' I smelled a scent I had missed.'' You have a horse, don't you?''

'' How do you know?'' He turned at me with curiosity.

'' You smell of it...'' I said, as I looked away.'' Are you saying I smell bad?'' He asked, annoyed.

'' Maybe?'' I said, as I shrugged. He growled. I let out another chuckle.'' You like to make fun of me, don't you?'' ''Of course not, a lady shouldn't act like that.'' I said as I looked at the book.

'' Hn.''

There was a really deep silence after that. It wasn't uncomfortable though, just a normal silence. The class ended som tie after that. I gather all my things and stood up. I didn't have the tim to walk away before a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I frowned slightly and turned towards the young man with whom I shared a book.

'' Are you the one who wrote down notes of History for me?''

I stared at his hand around my wrist intensely and he finally let go.

I turned around and started to walk away before turning my gaze to his lavender eyes with a small smile.

''Who knows? You will have to find that out, won't you? It may be Yuki-san, for all you know.'' I said, before finally walking away from him. Maybe being in this school will turn out to be interesting.

The night came down on earth, as I looked at the night sky, wind blowing in my hair. Two figures caught my attention and I looked down. Two girls were trying to sneak past the prefects. Surely because they want to see their idolised princes. I just wanted to ask something to the chairman… or headmaster, I can't remember pretty well. I walked out of my room and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a light grey pull, a white blouse under it with a blue bowtie. I was wearing really short beige shorts with converse. American style. I hummed a song all the way towards the chairman's office until I heard a loud bang.

'' I know I was raised by you, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!'' Said a masculine voice, annoyed.

'' You pay too much attention to the details, Kiryuu-kun.''

Kiryuu, eh? So his full name is Zero Kiryuu… it kinds of ring a bell to me, but I can't remember how…

'' You are his real daughter, so say something, Yuuki.'' Kiryuu-san said, tired.

'' Well, I think the Night class and the Day class are getting along together, and I am just glad to help out.''

'' You are such a good kid! You make daddy happy!'' Said the voice of the chairman, as if he was crying. Well, since I was out of the room, I couldn't see his expressions, but to the tone he had, he was crying.

Then, another thud was heard.

'' Chairman?''

'' Call me Daddy.'' His voice had a mix of pain and sadness… what is going on in the office?

''Da…Daddy''

''As I thought! The only one who understands my pacifism is Yuuki! And me… My dream is that someday we'll be able to break out of that dark strife between humans and vampires!''

My eyes widened in shock. Vampires, what the hell was that man talking about? I know some people like me held mysterious power, but vampires? Seriously? Okay, I am not making sense at all.

''And that's today's youth, with their open hearts and minds that will bring harmony between the 's the purpose of education, that's the purpose of the Night class!''

Eh, so the Night class is full of vampires? That is why the girls are falling under their charm.

'' I can't take this.'' Said Kiryuu-kun and I heard him move the doorknob. I have to hide! I don't want to die! Wait, I am joking… not really. I frantically looked around in search of a place of hide.

The door opened and light shone on my figure, as I tried to walk away in silence, on the tip of my toes. '' Where do you think you are going?'' Asked me a cold voice. Crap, I got caught. I really have no sneaking skill. I wouldn't be a good thief. I slowly turned around. '' Um… to sleep, I wanted to ask the Chairman some questions, but, well, I kind of forgot what I wanted to ask…''

'' How long have you been eavesdropping?'' He asked in a cold and harsh voice, as he crossed his arms on his chest. '' How long?'' I asked quietly, looking completely innocent. '' Eh… do I have a choice of answer?'' I asked, calmly as he grabbed me by the wrist. And he pulled me right into the office.

'' She was eavesdropping, Chairman.'' He said, as he threw me in front of him and I almost fell flat on my face.'' Such a rude boy.''

'' Eavesdropping? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Akira-chan?''

I frowned slightly at the familiarity he used. ''I wanted to ask you questions… which I forgot, I suppose.''

He looked completely serious.'' How much did you hear?''

There was no use lying, now, was there? ''From the moment something broke, I guess, it sounded like wood that had cracked open.'' He frowned.'' Then you heard about…'' '' The Night Class being full of vampires? Yes, I suppose I did….'' I said and shrugged.

'' You don't seem that shocked… it is kind of making me feel weird.'' He said and squirmed. '' I have an open mind to new possibilities.''The chairman then turned to Yuuki-san. ''Bring me Kaname, Yuuki.'' She nodded slightly and jumped through the window as I sat comfortably into a chair.

'' What is going to happen to her?''

''Well, I suppose she will have her memories of this night erased.''

Eh? I tilted my head to the side, confused.'' Wait a minute, my memories will get erased?''

'' Yes, they will, even if we have to force you, we will erase them.''

'' As long as I don't die in the process, I don't really care…'' I said, as I crossed my legs together. ''Let's wait for Kaname-sempai, shall we?''

And in a matter of seconds, Kaname-sempai entered the office and the air around us grew heavy. ''How come a human found out our secret on her first day here?'' He said with a frightening calm voice.

'' It wasn't really my intention. I just wanted to check some things with the chairman.''

His face was unreadable, his eyes, cold. If I wasn't a master of the cold glare, I would have shivered. '' You seem way too calm for this, even though it seems like you know you will have your memories of this night erased.''

'' As long as it doesn't kill me, I don't mind.'' I shrugged.

Kaname-sempai's hand glowed purple and he put his hand over my forehead. ''Forget.'' I felt a rush of energy spread through me and I threw my head backwards, feeling slightly dizzy. Oh my, I never felt anything like this before. I blacked out.


	3. Revealed

_Revealed_

Never again will I let my poor little head be played with. Kaname-senpai wasn't even able to erase any memories at all, even though I knew this would be the case… oh well. As long as I don't tell anyone I still have them, I will be fine, I guess. Well, if I didn't have that huge headache, I would be totally fine. I rubbed my temple with my fingertips, trying to dissolve the pain, as I took my seat in the classroom. Will I still have it by nighttime? I do hope not or else I won't be able to sleep peacefully.

'' You look pale.'' Said a masculine voice next to me.

'' I didn't sleep well last night, and I have a huge headache, I wonder why…'' I said, as I tapped my fingertips against my temples. He narrowed his eyes a bit and shrugged. '' I can't tell you the reason of your headache, as if I would know anyway.''

_Well, you DO know, Kiryuu-san._

I cracked my knuckles lightly since they hurts a little. Today was Geography, well at least the first period.'' This isn't how a lady should act, as I recall.'' Kiryuu-san said with a smirk.

''Well, my hands hurt a little, so sorry if my behavior disgust you in anyway. I am a growing girl and bones growth hurt.''

He only huffed and laid his head on the desk.'' Shake me when the class finish.'' '' You do know that if you don't stay awake, you will have extra classes, or simply called detention, Kiryuu-san.''

He sighed deeply. '' You sound just like Yuuki.'' He whispered.'' Well, someone has to be responsible, don't you think?''

He didn't answer and I knew he had drifted into the realm of well, he has to guard the Day class student against the Night Class's vampires. He deserve a little hair looked so silky and soft to the touch, just like a teddy bear. A plush. I looked diwn at my cell phone and sighed. I had a photoshoot this week-end. Being a model is so tiresome..., but if it makes people happy, why not? Naoki is supposed so pick me up Friday at 7 PM.

Geography was... interesting, to say the very we had a break of twenty minutes. A really great point. I 'll go see carrots and sugar cubes. He will be really , I do hope brush his fur.I stood up, my things in my arms and left the classroom quickly. I made my way to the stables and saw my horse, Spartan, all the way back, all alone. That horse has a bad temper. He was completely black, with a grey four-pointed star on his muzzle.

''Hello, Spartan, it is a nice day, isn't it?'' I said, as I handed him, with an open palm, carrots.

The horse pawed the ground and neighed.I stroked his forehead with my palm and next i held his muzzle in the palm of my hands.'' Good boy.'' I said and handed him a cube of sugar which he ate gleefully.

''Sweet tooth.'' I whispered as I brushed his mane with my leaned his muzzle into my hand, as he stared into my eyes. He had strange eyes. As red as rubies. My horse's temper changed suddenly. He was pawing the ground angrily and I turned around. Light shined upon a silver head with silver eyes.

'' So he is your horse.''

I handed Spartan the rest of the sugar cubes I held, while I still stared at the young boy.

''Yeah, Spartan is my little boy.'' I sweetly said as I looked into the rubies of my mount. I glanced at my watch and walked away. The break was already over. I passed by Kiryuu-san and walked out, and I heard footsteps following , he came all the way back here only to come for me? As if.

'' You didn't have to come all the way back for me, Kiryuu-san.''

'' I did not.''

A comfortable silence filled the air.

Soon, the moon lit on the Academy. The silver star shining upon me as I stood on my balcony. Into a pale lavender night gown with long sleeves, the hem stopped mid-thigh.. The breeze was fresh and I enjoyed it through, with a smile.

Then I had that awful urge. I looked back to see my hot chocolate into the cup near the boiler and I sighed. I felt so lazy. I narrowed my eyes to the cup and it lifted in the air, without letting one drop out of the cup and it came towards me , slowly, to ensure that the liquid does not flow out of the cup. Yes, telekinesis was one of my numerous gifts.

As soon as I caught the cup into my hand, I brought the hot liquid to my lips and drank the hot chocolate down. It burned my throat and I winced. That was clearly not a pretty bright idea. I cleared my throat, making an 'ah hem' sound. I let go of the cup and it floated steadily in the air.

I looked down, only to see girls walking towards the Moon dorms and I huffed in frustration. If they get caught by the Night Class students, who knows what could happen to these young girls. I sighed and I jumped into the tree near my window, barefoot. It was not my first time doing it so I had no problem to caught the branch with my hands and let myself fall on the soft ground. Eh, Nikolaï always said I was a little monkey. Maybe he was right. I rushed behind the girls. They crouched down and took out a camera. Oh my, they plan to take pictures of their crushes.I climbed into the tree and sat on a high branch of the tree and I saw Yuuki-san's figure jumping down a tree.

'' You are not supposed to be here, girls, it's not safe here.''

'' We were just trying to take pictures of the Night Class.

''They don't want to be taken pictures of, now go back to your dorms.''

The younger girl, which had short and curly blond hair with big green eyes looked up, as she tried to stand up. But she fell on her butt, as she held her knee to her chest. It was bleeding profusely and I frowned. Blood will drawn vampires to them, if we don't do something about it. Yuuki-san must have noticed the blood as she began to panic.

''Get back to your dorms right now! It's an order! It is not safe at night.''

''Well, well, what do we have here?'' Said a sultry voice. As soon as I heard that voice filled with charm, I jumped, wrapped an arm around Yuuki-san's shoulder,holding her against my chest and took the weapon I had seen tied to her waist and tried to strike at the vampire as he took hold of the stick. It was the blonde-haired vampire from before, the charming one. With his cerulean blue eyes. He smiled sweetly at me, his blue orbs staring into my green ones, the look he held in them sent a shiver down my him stood the one the Day class students called Kain.

''Heh, the beautiful girl from before. Akira-san, right?''

His eyes held something so dark it made me frown slightly. ''My, my, what a lovely sight in the middle of the night.'' He said with a seductive voice… fingertips brushing against mine, Yuuki-san squirmed from my grasp. '' What brings you here, Aidou-kun?'' Asked the petite female near me. He stifled a laugh. ''There was this amazing scent that came over us. We came to check it out.'' I glanced back at the brown-haired female's hand. The palm was acratched and flushed pink with blood.

Then, my wrist was roughly caught in someone's grip. The young man with striking blue eyes chuckled. '' At first I was attracted by the prefect's blood. But then I smelled something even greater. I looked back at the blonde-haired and blue eyed vampire with a cold expression. ''Your blood drove me here, Akira-san.'' He added, as his grip on my wrist tightened. It will surely leave a bruise. I felt the warm liquid on the palm of my hand which was holding the anti-vampire weapon. Blood was dripping from the cut, sliding on the anti-vampire's handle to finally drip on the ground, the grass now crimson red.

'' Of course you would cut yourself while using an anti-vampire for the first time. A shame though, such a soft and fair skin.'' When the weapon spread itself, it let a huge cut into my palm. Not that it won't close up any seconds now. His eyes glowed red, as the stick fell to the ground, bringing my bloody hand to his lips. I looked back at the girls whom had tried to sneak up on the night class, they were holding each other, squealing, a blush spread on their cheeks. Fangs grazed the skin of my wounded palm and I almost winced in pain, turning back my attention on the offender.

''Vampires!? It can't be!'' And then a loud thud came over my ears. I tried to pull away from that vampire's grip but failed miserably. '' Let me go, Aidou-san.'' He chuckled as he stared into my eyes, his crimson red orbs glowing under the moon light.

'' You do not appear to be afraid of us.''

'' Afraid of what? Vampires?''

He licked my wound and blood flowed, it hurts like many needles stabbed into my hands. '' You should let me go before you hurt yourself.''

With his fangd, he pierced the skin of my palm near my wrist. I stared at him with a blank expression and then a scent of gunpowder washed over me. A silver gun appeared into my field of vision, chained to someone, the same someone holding it. Silver strands of hair caught my attention, as Zero was pointing the gun towards the vampires , pissed off.

''Let the damn go, you filthy vampire.'' He spat, holding his gun even tighter.

'' Now, now, prefect, I am just enjoying my evening.'' He said, interrupting said meal, that must be me, before going back to licking my hand.

'' I asked you nicely to let me go, but, I suppose I must use drastic measures.''

'BATHUMP' I felt the energy course through my being, flowing into my veins as the vampire's expression changed from a delighted one to an extremely pained one. He fell to his knees,clawing the ground with his fingers, before holding his head between his hands, as he growled out of pain.

_'__Never go against a witch.' I thought, a smirk spreading across my lips._


	4. Author's note

Hello everybody! I know, it has been a long while since i updated any of my stories and i am truly sorry! I've been working at my job 40h per week so when i come back, i am not really in the mood to write down what i wrote in my notebooks. But, when i will update my stories, there will be many chapters at once!

Please keep reeading my stories!

PS: I might add a Twilight fiction, which may be revolving around Jacob Black x OC or Paul Lahote x OC


End file.
